Primrose Everdeen's Hunger Games
by Reni Readiris
Summary: What would happen if Katniss was in so much shock she forgot to volunteer? Yet, someone else volunteered for Peeta? This is Prim's games.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day of the Reaping.

_My name is Primrose Everdeen. I am tweleve years old. I live in District tweleve. I have an older sister who's name is Katniss. Today is_ _my first Reaping._

I get out of bed and put my blond hair in a messy ponytail. Katniss must be out hunting. I walk out into the kitchen and see, that Katniss has taken the extra cheese. I hear the bell chimes 10:00. _Wow, I must have been tired _I think. My mother comes out.

" Good morning," Mother says. ' _What's go good about it.' _" Sleep well?"

" Okay I guess. I'm just nervous," I say.

" I have a surprise for you," Mother says. It's a blouse and skirt.

I get dressed and my mother makes my clothes fit better with some pins.

Katniss comes in and gets a bath. She gets to wear a dress from my mother's past.

At the Reaping, the mayor comes up and gives a long boring speech.

" Ladies first!" Effie Trinket, our District escort for the Games.

" Primrose Everdeen!" She says. That's mine. I'm going into the Hunger Games.

I look back at Katniss as I walk to the stage. She looks like she is in shock.

I get up on the stage and Effie picks a slip for the boys.

" Peeta Mellark!" She says. He walks up.

As soon as she asks for volunteers, My best friends hand shoots up. My best friend is Rory Hawthorne.

"I volunteer! " He walks up onto the stage.

When we have to shake hands. He doesn't just shake it. He gives me a huge hug.

We are pushed in the Justice Building, where we can say our goodbyes.

My vistors are my mother and Katniss.

" Prim! I'm so so so so sorry!" She says.

" Katniss, it's okay. I'm not mad," I say.

" I love you guys. I love you so much," I say when they have to leave.

Madge , Katniss' friend, comes in now.

" I want you to wear this in the arena. You can have one token and I want you to wear this," She says.

" I'll wear it. Trust me," I say and give her a hug.

My other best friend Marrisa comes in now.

" I know you already have a token but in the arena put this on your wrist but keep it hidden," She says. She hands me a braclet. She has the exact same one on.

" I'll bring it. I swear. Promise me you won't forget me?" I ask.

" I swear I won't," She says.

The hour is now up and we head to the train.

As soon as the doors are closed I sob into Rory's arms. _Why me? Why me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I keep forgeting to post these. So I got inspired and I wanted to write this story.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games. * sob***_

__Rory picks me up and carries me to my room. He sets me down and sits next to me. " Are you okay Prim?" He asks.

" No. I'm not okay. Why did you volunteer?" I ask.

" I don't know. I heard your name called and I lost me mind," He says.

" Okay, well let's make a pact. We hide nothing from each other and we will be allis," I say.

" Deal," He says. He gives me a bone-crushing hug. " Come on, I'm starving."

I laugh as he pulls me up. We walk to the dining car hand-in-hand because we are in this together.

When we get there, Effie and Haymitch are already there. There is a huge meal set out. There is meatloaf, pasta, mashed potatoes, bread, corn, and basicaly anything you could basicly wan. I sit down next to Rory.

" Haymitch, we want to work as a team," Rory says.

" Why?" Haymitch asks.

" Because we're bestfriends and we would never betray each other," I tell him.

" Fine," Haymitch says.

" So give us some advice.," I say.

" Here's some advice. Stay alive," He says and bursts out laughing.

" That may be funny to you but not to us," Rory says. I shoot him a look.

After dinner, we go to the TV room to watch the replays.

There is only one girl who I want in our alliance. A tweleve year old girl named Rue.

" I want Rue in my alliance," I tell Rory.

" Fine by me," He says.

We head to bed after that. Rory goes to his room and I go to mine. I will admit I'm scared because it's the first time I have ever slept by myself. As soon as I get changed there's a knock on the door. I go over and open the door. Rory stands there in his Pjs.

" What do you want Rory?" I ask.

" I'm scared. Do you mind if I sleep here? I'll sleep on floor," He says.

" No your in the bed with me," I say. He shrugs. I get into the bed and pull the covers back for him.

" Thanks, Prim," He says as he gets in.

I snuggle into Rory to get warm. I fall asleep right after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My friend Tacobelle was begging me to put this up. I hope your happy. Anyway I have another one for you! Please review! Sadly I don't own the epicness that is The Hunger Games.**

I wake up snuggled next to Rory. Only one thought comes too my mind. _Does Rory have a crush on me?_ Fine I admit it. I have a crush on him. Effie comes to the door that moment and says "It's going to be a big big big day!" I groan and try to wake up Rory.

"Rory, wake up. According to Effie we have a big big big day a head of us," I say impersonating Effie.

Rory finally wakes up after about three minutes. He grins at me and lets go of me. I get up and go to get a shower. "Are you going to stay here and just look bored or are you going to get changed?" I ask.

He just shrugs. "You know that doesn't answer the question," I tell him. I grab my clothes and walk over to him. He picks me up and carries me to his room. " What are you doing?"

" I'm not letting you out of my sight. So since I need to change, I'm kidnapping you," He says.

I just sigh and let him kidnap me.

When we reach his room, he sets me on the bed. "Now, can I shower?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll be here waiting," Rory says subbornly.

"See you in a little," I say and walk into the bathroom. I close the door and lock it. I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I wash myself with a lily sented soap. I get out of the shower and brush my teeth. After I get dressed, I walk out. Rory isn't there when I walk. "Rory?" I shrug and sit down on the bed.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my right shoulder. I whirl around and see Rory sitting there with an innocent smile on his face. "You had to almost scare me to death?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says. I get an idea right then. "I'm going to get a shower." He gets up and walks to the bathroom. As soon as I hear the door close I'm looking for a hiding spot. I walk into the closet and sit on the floor. I hear the water shut off as I'm closing the door.

He walks out and sees I'm not there. "Prim? Prim come on this isn't funny," He says. I'm mentally laughing. He finally desides to look where I am.

"Hey Rory! Are you looking for something?" I ask.

"Yeah. I was looking for you," He says. I smile sweetly and stand up.

When we arrive in the dining room, Effie is the only one there. "Good morning Effie," I say with a smile.

"Good morning Primrose! We will be arrivinh in the Capitol in about an hour," She says.

We sit down and start to eat. I see a cup full of brown liquid. I taste it. It tastes _so _good! "What is this?" I ask.

"It's hot chocolate," Effie says

I'm now in the Remake Center and Octavia, Venia, and Flavius, are ripping out my hair on my legs. _OW! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! _

"We're done Prim!" Venia says in her annoying Capitol accent. "Flavius, go send in Cinna."

_Finally I can meet my stylist._

**A/N: I wanted to get this up last night but it wouldn't let me post. So I hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is another chapter! Thanks to Lovely Kacey Faith and WritingIsMyLife426!**

**Me: Is there something I'm forgetting?**

**Prim: I think.**

**Rory: It's the Disclaimer. No she doesn't own us.**

**Me: Awww!**

**On to the chapter!**

A man comes in. He looks normal. The only weird thing about him is the gold eyeliner around his eyes. _Wow, I can't believe how normal he looks._

"Hello, Primrose. I'm Cinna your stylist," Cinna says.

"Hi. You can call me Prim," I say smiling.

During lunch, I ask him "What am I wearing for the opening ceremonies?"

"Well you have to wear something that's represents your Disrict," He says. "Prim, are you afraid of fire?"

_Oh my God he's going to set me on fire! _"A little. Why?" I ask.

"For your costume Portia and I are going to set your costumes on fire," He says.

"Okay," I say very terrified.

"Don't worry Prim! It's completly safe. It's not even real," He says catching on that I'm terrified.

It's now time for the cereomonies. I walk out into the hallway see Rory. I start to smile. "Did you like the make over?"

"No I hated it! Ugh, there's so much glitter!" Rory says. I laugh. Then we head down to the chariots.

When we get down there, we head over to our chariot. I see these magnificent horses. I start to pet one of them.

Soon enough, Rory and I have to get in the chariot. "Hold hands. It will make you look like a team and you are best friends," Cinna says winking at me.

When we are in the Training Center, I go to my own room to was off all the make up and change. I change into a pink dress with flowers on it. _If I win, I am so taking this dress home with me! _I knock on Rory's door and call "Rory?" Suddenly the door opens and Rory steps out. "Rory! Don't do that you scared me!" _Does he have to do the everytime? _

"Sorry Prim," He says.

"It's fine Rory. Come on we have to go to dinner," I tell him smiling.

After dinner, Rory says he wants to take me somewhere. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere. Now hurry up," He says. I sigh and just follow him. After walking up, more like running, up a flight of stairs, we finally reach his destination.

"What is this place?" I ask. There are flowers everywhere. This is the place where I would love to live. I see a Primrose and go over to it. Rory picks it and puts it in my hair. I smile shyly at him. _What if he doesn't feel the same? My heart would break. I would go insane. i might even cry. Ugh! Why must boys be so complicated? _

"Prim?" He asks.

"Yeah Rory?" I ask.

"I don't want to be your best friend anymore."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"You mean the world to me. I have more feelings for you the for us to be best friends."

"I have more feelings for you too," I say shyly.

"You do?" I nod.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks nervously.

"No," I say laughing on the inside. _I love tricking him. _

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Just kidding! Yes I will be your girlfriend!" I say. He looks over to see if I'm kidding.

I just hug him. He does something I have been wanting for him to do since we meet. He kisses me. Full on the mouth. Before I realize what I'm doing I kiss back. After about one minute we break apart. All I'm thinking is _Today was a fairytale._

I grin at Rory. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sor-" I stop his sentance with a kiss.

When we head back down to our floor, He asks "Do you mind if I sleep here with you again?"

"No I don't mind," I say and kiss his cheek. He blushes. After that he goes to his room to get some clothes. I go to my room. I get changed and go brush my teeth. While I'm waiting I start to sing even though I'm not as good as Katniss.

Today was a fairytale

You were the prince

I used to be a damsel in distress

You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

I wore a dress

You wore a dark grey t-shirt

You told me I was pretty

When I looked like a mess

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

You've got a smile that takes me to another planet

Every move you make everything you say is right

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

All that I can say

Is now it's getting so much clearer

Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

I can feel my heart

It's beating in my chest

Did you feel it?

I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

As soon as I'm done singing, someone claps. I turn around and see Rory. I turn bright red. "How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Almost the whole song," He says. "I love it by the way."

"Thanks," I kiss him. " Come on I'm tired."

When we get into the bed. He kisses me and I slowly drift of to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I was listening to Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift and I had to add it in there! I don't own it. Please review! **


End file.
